1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer systems and more particularly to a means and a method for generating high definition characters and diagrams utilizing a multiple beam cathode ray tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The character generator is the means for translating from the character code associated with a particular character to be displayed on a cathode ray tube to the dot pattern for that particular character. In order to achieve suitable speeds, character generators are usually implemented in hardware using a table look-up scheme with a table stored in a dedicated memory, usually a ROM/PROM with the character code serving as a portion of the address to the memory.
There are various methods for character generation. No prior art search has been made by the applicants. However, in a recent decision by the United States District Court for the District of Delaware regarding litigation of the Cole Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,458, the Court opinion provides the following review of the technology. The description is character oriented, but would apply to any graphic.